Book Smarts
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A smut fic about George and Fred Weasley. Twincest rules! Ginger twincest even more so.


It was a particularly dreary day at Hogwarts. Granted, the weather in Scotland never was that great, but that didn't stop the Weasley twins from being pissed about it. It was weekend and the bad weather was making it impossible, or at the least undesirable, to do anything fun outside the castle walls. Sure, there was probably plenty to do inside as well, but the weather was taking its toll on the twins' moods.

They had spent most of the day just doing what they'd usually do. Play pranks, tease their brothers, but none of it really seemed to relieve their boredom. So now they were walking through the dark halls of the castle, trying to think of a way they could have some real fun.

Then they heard a girl giggle softly. Curious, the twins followed the sound until the came upon Hermione, sitting behind a statue, all but hidden from view. As was to be expected, she was busy reading, but she wasn't reading the thick schoolbooks she usually read. Instead, she was reading a pocket-sized paperback, with a few more lying next to her. Unfortunately, the twins couldn't get any closer, as Hermione noticed them. Instead of getting angry or even just greeting them, she seemed to be embarrassed and quickly made her escape.

The twins were baffled by her strange reaction. They stared at each other for a while, wondering what just happened. Then they noticed that Hermione, in her haste to get away, had dropped one of the pockets she was reading. Wanting to know what was so special, and most of all embarrassing, about them, they picked it up.

To their surprise, the book wasn't English, but Japanese. The text magically turned to English, though. Not that there was a lot of text to begin with, as it turned out to be a comic book. Their curiosity peaked, they quickly flipped through the pages, wondering what could be so interesting it could even keep Hermione away from studying.

The first thing they noticed was that the story seemed to be about a pair of twins with almost red hair. This, they liked a lot.

The second thing they noticed was that the story didn't seem to have much of a plot. This, they found odd. Why would Hermione read something with no plot to speak of?

As they progressed in the story, they noticed a third thing. The twins from the story, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin as they were called, were very, very close. Intimately close, even.

In uncharacteristic silence, the two read on until they finally stopped at a sex scene. They stared at the graphic imagery in front of them for minutes.

"Fred?"

"Yeah George?"

"Are they…"

"Yeah…"

"But they're…"

"I know…"

Moving together as one, they hid the book under one of their robes and quickly ran back to one of their hide-outs. When they were certain they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, they took the book back out and continued reading. In utter silence, the two watched as the drawn twins became more and more passionate in their lovemaking. When they finally turned the final page, Fred and George just sat there, saying nothing.

Even if it hadn't been obviously visible, both brothers knew they were both hard. Of course, they had seen each other hard before and had even jerked off together, but both knew this time was different. Something more was going to happen that would probably change their entire relationship.

They looked each other deep in the eyes and when they both silently agreed, they leaned in close for their first, clumsy kiss. For a long time, they simply enjoyed each other's taste. Eventually they broke their kiss, though, and after catching their breath again, they turned up the pace a bit.

Within a few seconds, they had completely undressed and were embraced in a kiss again. This time, their hands were exploring their naked bodies as slowly rubbed against each other. It was Fred who broke this kiss, dropping to his knees and curiously licking the tip of George's dick. His tongue explored every square millimetre, as his hand gently massaged George's balls. It wasn't long before George was unable to stand any more.

This was Fred's cue to sit down and have George do the same to him. George didn't need to be told twice and hungrily started licking Fred's hard dick. Although they started at Fred's balls, George's hands quickly made their way to Fred's ass, massaging and kneading it roughly.

Within a few minutes, Fred urged George to stop. George did so, only to pull Fred into another kiss. While distracting his brother, George managed to get him off the chair and on all fours on the floor. Before Fred realised what was going on, George moved behind him and started licking his ass, softly biting it every so often. Fred decided against protesting and simply gave in to the feelings. Hearing his brother's moans, George started moving closer and closer to Fred's hole. He hesitated a moment, but his lust overruled any objections and he plunged his tongue deep into the tight, virgin hole in front of him.

After a while, George replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, eliciting a small wince from Fred. It didn't take long for the moans to return, though. Eventually, George added another finger and not long after, he pulled his fingers out and positioned his dick. When Fred realised what was going on, he quickly grabbed his wand and used a spell to lube up his brother's dick. Noticing this, George grinned and apologised for his forgetfulness. Then, without further ado, he pushed his dick into his brother's ass, drawing loud moans from both of them.

The pleasure of being inside his brother overwhelmed George and in moments he was shagging his brother with abandon. Fred himself was also drawn into the fray, any initial pain now completely overshadowed by pleasure. He pulled George into a lust-filled kiss as George started jerking off Fred.

They completely lost themselves in the passion, moaning as if they were the only two people in the world. After what seemed like an eternity, George reached his climax and came deep inside Fred's ass. This feeling pushed Fred over the edge as well, as he released himself all over the floor. They collapsed into each other's embrace, panting heavily.

"That was wicked!"

"Brilliant!"

"Amazing!"

"I don't think we'll ever be bored again."

"Next time, I wanna shag you, though!"

"What are you waiting for?"


End file.
